


Day One Hundred Eighty-Three || Sterilized

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [183]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, F/M, Gen, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Baseball is a risky game - sometimes you just...take a bat to the face. And sometimes your crush is there to see it. Wonderful.





	Day One Hundred Eighty-Three || Sterilized

“Whoa -!”

“Look out!”

_ THWACK. _

Staggering back, Sasuke feels his head spin on an axis for a moment. What...what just…? He can hear people shouting, several running over and staring at him with wide, concerned eyes.

“Here, sit down for a sec -”

“- need to get that looked at -”

“- nurse still in her office?”

Blinking blearily, Sasuke swats half-heartedly at reaching hands. “G’off me,” he slurs, irritation starting to build.

“Dude, you got nicked by a  _ bat! _ You gotta get that looked at!” Naruto insists, worry clear in his blues.

“...what?”

“The guy who was up to practice batting! He lost his grip and the bat, it like -” The blond begins pantomiming. “It was like, ‘whoosh!’ And was spinning through the air, right at you! We all yelled, but you just kinda, turned and then, ‘whack!’ it totally beaned ya in the forehead! You’re lucky it didn’t hit ya more directly, huh? It mighta killed ya!”

Scoffing, Sasuke makes to retort, but flinches as someone presses cloth to his brow. “I got hit by a  _ bat _ -?”

“Yeah, I just told ya! You don’t have, like...brain damage, do ya?”

That earns a scowl. “No, just - get off me!”

“We really should get that cleaned up, Sasuke,” the coach offers, brow knitted with concern. “You should head in and see if the nurse is still in the building. Best to get it sterilized and patched up before it gets infected.”

“Sasuke?!”

At the voice, he perks up. Wait, what is she doing here -?

The rest of the gathered baseball team parts, showing Hinata jogging across the pitch. “What’s going on? I heard shouting, and -?”

“He got hit by a bat!” Naruto chirps.

“W-what?!”

“It was just a graze,” the coach cuts in. “But he needs to get that split in his forehead looked at - it might need stitches.”

Hands cover her mouth. “I can take him! Our practice got cancelled, so...here, let me -”

Face going red in embarrassment - of  _ course _ she’s here to see him look like an idiot! - Sasuke lets her gently haul him to his feet. “It’s really not that bad…” he insists, swaying a bit as vertigo kicks in.

“I think the n-nurse needs to decide that,” is her insistent retort. “Come on.”

Leaning on her a bit as his head pounds (as well as an organ in his chest), Sasuke begrudgingly lets her lead him back from the baseball field behind the school to the rear doors. “...really, I’m fine…”

Hinata gives him a pointed glance. “...you don’t have to act like such a t-tough guy, you know.”

His lips curl into a pout.

“Accidents happen in sports. I dunno how many times I’ve been w-whacked by a racket, or gotten a volleyball to the face. It just...happens. But you have to make sure you get it taken care of, right?”

“...yeah, I guess.”

“I really hope you don’t need stitches...maybe just a butterfly bandage or two…” Pale eyes glance to his forehead, gauze still in place.

“...does it look bad?”

“I dunno, I can’t, um...I can’t see it. But it doesn’t seem to be b-bleeding too bad now…”

Soon enough they make their way through the back door, Sasuke’s head pounding as he pinches his eyes shut. Ugh, it’s hard to concentrate with his headache…

“Oh, nurse Shizune, w-wait please! We had an injury on the baseball field!”

Pausing on her way out, the school physician does as asked, taking him back into her room and looking him over. Hands carefully pull away the gauze. “Ooh, yeah...that’s quite the split…”

“Does he need stitches…?”

“Mm...I don’t think so. Let me get it cleaned up and take a closer look.”

Looking anxious, Hinata stands beside his seat atop the cot, fidgeting her hands.

Flinching with a hiss as Shizune takes antiseptic to the wound, Sasuke tries to rein in his reaction - it might be dumb, but he doesn’t want to look pitiful in front of Hinata…

“Well, you’ve got quite the goose egg going,” the nurse reports. “Headache?”

“Yeah…”

She fetches some ibuprofen and a cup of water, letting him take it as she looks him over a bit more. “I don’t think you’re concussed, though...I think a few butterfly bandages should do you just fine, but keep an eye on it over the weekend. If it starts looking worse, head in to a doctor.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Shizune applies the bandages, then tapes some gauze over the split. “Be sure to keep it clean, and let it breathe a bit so it can heal. But carefully: you don’t want those coming off.”

Giving a flinching nod, Sasuke eases off the cot and makes to leave, Hinata beside him as he offers thanks for her help. “Well...guessing I can’t really go back to practice…” he murmurs.

“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Hinata agrees. “Should we, um...should we go tell your coach?”

He glances at her at the word ‘we’. “...yeah.”

Yamato, thankfully, just gives a stern nod. “Best to get some rest and let that heal up. Don’t need you making it worse if something else conks you over the head.”

Naruto gives his friend a worried glance. “...you okay?”

“I’ll be fine. Just need a day off. See everybody Monday.” Waving, he starts to head back to pick up his stuff and go change.

...Hinata’s still following him.

“Do you have a way home?” she asks.

“I drove, yeah.”

“Do you...think you’re safe to drive?”

That earns a snort. “I’m not comatose, Hinata. Just a little banged up. I’ll be fine.”

Her cheeks flare pink. “...okay. Um…”

“...what?”

“Do you want -? Should I go with you? Just, um...just in case?”

He blinks at her. “...if you want. I’ll be right back.” Changing back into his jeans and shirt, he hauls his bag over his shoulder before reemerging. “Here, I’m parked around the corner. Do you have your bike…?”

“Well, yeah…”

“We can put it in the back. It’s my mom’s huge SUV.”

“...oh!”

Maneuvering the bike into the back, Sasuke then takes the driver’s seat, digging out his keys as Hinata sits sheepishly in the front. “...want me to drop you off first?”

“No, that’s okay. I want to be sure you get home all right.”

Blinking at the typical role reversal, Sasuke doesn’t argue, putting the car into reverse and heading out of the lot. “...so how come your practice got cancelled?”

“Oh, well...one of the water hydrants got hit by, uh - by the school lawnmower…?” She giggles into a hand. “It was spraying water all over the tennis courts! So we got to go home while they - while they fix it. It’s fine, we’ll just practice again on Monday. One missed day won’t mess us up.”

“Well, guess that makes two of us skipping out on practice,” he muses, giving a hint of a smile at her nod. “Naruto’s going to give me crap about it on Monday, I’m sure…”

“I don’t know, he looked pretty worried. I mean...it was bleeding pretty good there for a m-minute…”

He gives her a glance. “Eh, it’ll be fine. Baseball’s a risky game. Least it didn’t knock my block off.”

Hinata looks to him sharply. “It b-better not!”

“Ever gotten hit by a flying racket?”

“Well...no. I’ve been swatted, but not...not like that. It must’ve really hurt…”

“Wasn’t that bad. Just made me a little dizzy. Headache is already fading. I’ll be fine.”

Still looking unconvinced, Hinata watches as he pulls into the driveway. To his chagrin, his mother is out front watering some flowers, looking to him curiously. 

“You’re home early, S- wait, what’s that on your forehead? What happened?”

“Got nicked by a bat, I’m fine,” he mutters in reply, letting her take his cheeks and look him over.

“Someone hit you?”

“Not on purpose - they let the bat slip, and -”

“Oh my gosh, hun! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he insists again. “Just got a bit of a headache and a split. Nothing serious. School nurse already looked me over.”

Mouth settled into a firm line, Mikoto retorts, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Mom. I’m sure.”

Still looking a tad suspicious, it’s then she seems to take notice of their guest. “...oh! You’re the girl from the game! With the flat bike tire!”

Hinata’s cheeks dust pink. “Yes ma’am. Hinata.”

“Right, right - are you here for -?”

“She wanted to be sure I didn’t conk out behind the wheel,” Sasuke cuts in.

“Oh, how sweet! Thank you, dear!”

“It - I was glad to!”

“Do you need a ride home?”

“No ma’am, it’s not far. I’ve got my bike - no more flat!”

“Oh good, good...well, come back any time!” Mikoto enthuses, earning a groan from her son. “Thanks again for helping him!”

Fetching her bike, Sasuke mutters, “Sorry about her…”

“She’s fine - really sweet, actually,” Hinata counters with a giggle. “But...I better get home. Lots of homework to do.”

“Yeah, same...see you Monday…?”

“Mhm!” Hopping astride the seat, she waves before shoving off down the sidewalk.

He watches her go, deflating a bit as Mikoto steps up beside him. “So…?”

“So nothing,” he mumbles, turning away. “I’ve got homework to do…”

Smiling coyly to herself, she just watches him go. “...mhm…”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man it's late so I'll be brief OTL
> 
> More sportsverse! With Sasuke getting a bat to the face! Ouch! At least Hinata's there to help, right? Totally not embarrassing. But hey, at least she seemed concerned! Awkward and painful, sure...but a bonding moment is a bonding moment!
> 
> But yeah, III need sleep lol - thanks for reading!


End file.
